Awaki Musujime
Summary Awaki Musujime (結標淡希 Musujime Awaki) is a teleporter esper living in Academy City. Initially, she was a guide that teleported people like Motoharu Tsuchimikado or Stiyl Magnus into the Windowless Building to speak with Aleister Crowley. Awaki was once considered to be on the path to becoming a Level 5 but she suffered a teleporting accident, which traumatized her and caused her to question why she had obtained her power. She opposed Academy City to steal the Tree Diagram's Remnant and take it to outside organizations to try and figure out if there's a reason humans can develop esper powers, or if esper powers are a natural thing that even smarter animals can develop. During this incident, she was at odds with Shirai Kuroko and Misaka Mikoto, but the one to eventually stop her after she escaped both of them was Accelerator, who defeated her and destroyed Remnant. After being taken into custody, she is forced to work for the Dark Side of Academy City as a member of GROUP, in order to prevent Academy City from retaliating against her comrades that helped her during her betrayal against the City. Working off her debt as well as trying to find a way to one-up Academy City with the help of her teammates as they know they will not play fair, in a twist of fate, she, her comrades, and GROUP are later freed from the city's yoke at the end of World War III. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with gun Name: Awaki Musujime Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Level 4 esper, Student, Former guide to the Windowless Building, Member of GROUP Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Durability Negation, resistance to poison, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities) Attack Potency: Athlete level normally (Managed to knock the wind out of Teshio Megumi), Street level with handgun, ignores conventional durability with Move Point Speed: Normal Human speed, instant with Move Point, at least Subsonic reactions (She has teleported obstacles to block arrows fired from bows, bowguns and other types of projectiles; she managed to somewhat react to Komaba Ritoku and fake her death in an elaborate series of teleportations that successfully tricked him) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level (Endured a few blows from Teshio Megumi and a casual punch from Komaba Ritoku. Barely survived a casual hit from Accelerator) Stamina: Above average, managed to withstand a few blows from Teshio Megumi without losing consciousness Range: Dozens of meters with handgun, 800 meters with Move Point Standard Equipment: Flashlight, several corkscrews, handgun | Flashlight, several corkscrews, massage machine. Depending on the mission she has also carried several grenades. Intelligence: High, as a Level 4 esper her intelligence is on the level of a genius or a supercomputer, teleportation powers are much more calculation-intensive than other powers, she was once considered a Level 5 candidate Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses; she requires several seconds to teleport herself and gets sick if she teleports herself several times in a row; due to being more calculation-intensive than other esper powers, teleporters are more vulnerable when taken by surprise or if they have their power calculations disrupted by things like pain or fear; moving more than a ton is harmful to her body | Sames as before, but not as vulnerable to things disturbing her mood and calculation thanks to her massaging machine, cannot move other Teleport espers with her power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Move Point (座標移動 (ムーブポイント) Zahyō Idō (Mūbu Pointo), lit. "Coordinate Movement"): Awaki is a Level 4 esper wielding a powerful version of Teleportation called Move Point. Using Move Point she can teleport anything with a maximum weight of 4520kg a maximum distance of 800 meters, though the trainers told her that she'll damage her body if she moves anything more than 1000kg. Unlike other teleporters, which normally need to touch an object in order to teleport it (since they are using themselves as point of reference A and sending an object to a point B), she doesn´t need to touch objects to teleport them, as she can freely move an object from point A to point B. Like all teleporters, the theory behind her teleportation is to get away from the 3 dimensions, find their position in the 11th dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport. If an object is teleported inside another it will displace any matter upon its arrival, allowing teleporters to do things like cut the support pillars of a building by teleporting glass panels inside them. Awaki's favorite method of attack using Move Point is to teleport corkscrews into the opponent's body. *'Limitations:' Because her powers are otherwise so free and unrestricted, Awaki tends to use her flashlight as an aid to focus her attention on the object she wishes to transport. Due to her trauma, she's reluctant to teleport herself, and even when she does, she must take the time to re-calculate the spatial coordinates, leaving at least a 3-second gap between the moment she decides to teleport and the moment she actually does. Teleporting several times in a row makes her sick, and she'll likely end up puking. She estimates her limit to be 3 or 4 consecutive teleports. Additionally, like other espers with the same type of power, she cannot move other Teleport espers with her power. Massage Machine: After her fight with Kuroko Shirai and the Remnant incident her trauma was magnified, leaving her almost incapable of using her powers on her own. In order to solve this GROUP's manager fitted her with a small massage machine that sticks to her neck. The machine monitors Awaki's internal body signs and at the sight of any rising of the stress level, it will apply "therapy" through vibrations which will always keep Awaki at the calmest disposition possible. Without stress nor suffering, she is able to use her Move Point ability almost freely; but if the tool were to break down, she would be certainly left at the opponent's mercy. Even with the help of the machine, Awaki can not completely quell with her trauma and thus can't teleport herself freely. She managed to overcome her trauma in her fight with Teshio Megumi and use Move Point and teleport herself even after ripping the massage machine from her neck, despite her first teleportation partially sticking her leg in the ground like in the accident that had traumatized her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Schoolgirls